


Difference Between Us

by KyeAbove



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Co-Written By An A.I., Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mild Angst, Minor Talk of Sex, Non-Binary Kuroba Kaito, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Saguru and Kaito discuss the differences and worries their relationship brings.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Difference Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> I found a new and better writing A.I. that has more dynamic writing skills and even uses the names of characters when given. Much of this is still my work and words but its fun to see what the A.I makes of my concepts. This is just a fun project until my writer's block leaves me.

"I don't know if I've ever really fallen in love." Saguru told Kaito bluntly. 

Kaito leaned closer to Saguru's ear and started to whisper in his ear. "I don't see you falling in love either. But I think this seems kind of like it…" Kaito and Saguru were so close, basically cuddling on the couch, their movie long long since ended.

"I am not falling in love." Saguru told him. He had been trying to convince Kaito of this, but was already getting too exasperated. "…But I think I still feel something for you. Don't you?" He asked out of curiosity. 

"So, what should we do?" Kaito asked, wondering why such an awkward conversation was happening.

"Well, I know you don't like sex. I'm the same...but do you like other people as more than friends? Sex and romance are unconnected after all." Saguru asked. He looked confused. And angry. "Could you see me romantically. That's what I mean. I'm getting a lot more serious, that's true, but there many people that are interested in me that can't look past that I have no interest in sex."

"So...you date other people?" Kaito asked. He was trying to understand how Saguru had gotten himself into such trouble with this conversation.

"I mean, yeah…but it's not exactly dating or…" Saguru started. "I…I dunno, I never really thought about it like that before." He confessed. "That was…just weird."

"Yeah. That was weird." Kaito agreed. "But we're all weird things sometimes, you know?" He said, trying to stop himself from being surprised. "We're weird. That's how we are."

Saguru had a hard time with this train of thought. How was this possibly going to get worse? "I don't think so, Kaito." He said. "I don't really feel very human and it's not like I can say things like 'I love you'. I have to…I just feel that all of this was the result of me wanting to be physical with you. I don't want that to sound stupid or mean, but somehow I never really thought about how weird I was or how weird some things are or how it would feel to be weird..."

"No, I'm sorry, Saguru, don't stop there." Kaito interrupted, and he stopped himself from repeating his thoughts. It seemed that this was the first time he'd ever truly spoken out against all of this. "I don't feel like I know my own body." He admitted. "I feel like it's the result of people and stuff trying to fix me. When I was younger I didn't really understand that there's a difference between body and mind and I just thought I was different because I looked like…like one person had changed and then the other one had changed back. Or something like that. I really don't like it."

Saguru looked nervous. 

Kaito looked at him, and he sighed. "It's not like that. I'd kind of like to feel like I'm a part of a person again, but I'm not as comfortable with that as I'm comfortable with the physicality of people being present. So sometimes I just try to be..not me. Like, I try to be more...other than myself. I mean, I might not have any control over who I am, but I can change what you see and feel and hear about me that I can see in your mind."

Saguru mouth seemed to drop open slighty, but he kept his composure. 

"But yeah." Kaito admitted. "I guess that's what I'm dealing with. It's hard to explain what you mean to me in terms of being...what I'm saying is that, like I don't know myself, but I do know other people."

Saguru laughed, and he reached back towards his lap, and he began kissing Kaito's face, his mouth pressed against the top of his cheek, his fingers slowly sliding down the rest of it.

Kaito was sitting up, eyes widening and mouth opening, but he couldn't meet Saguru's gaze. He just held up his hand, and gave Saguru a small nod. Saguru then leaned forward and took Kaito's hand, and started straddling him. Saguru gripped Kaito's wrist, so Kaito felt a small bit of pain in his thumb.

Saguru was pulling Kaito closer, and it only made him pull back, and then they were both kissing, the only sounds coming from the sound of breathing.

"You really know me, do you?" Saguru asked, pulling away.

Kaito just leaned forward again, and slowly slid his hand down to the side of his own body, and started pushing his arm over the top of Saguru's hip. "I do know. You know exactly what I'm doing, but that's not what you asked me for."

"But it isn't," Saguru said. "I wouldn't know, you just are not like others I've known."

Kaito pulled his hand away. "I am, and I'm here now."

They kissed in each other's arms again. It was a gentle but slow, loving kiss. The moment of this was where Kaito took Saguru's hand and held it. Sighing as he did so, Kaito felt a small hint of worry in his belly, and his chest was tense.

"We've been waiting for so long," Saguru whispered, his finger tracing along the sides of Kaito throat and making his mouth feel heavy. "You're such a strange person, aren't you?"

"Why should I be?" Kaito asked, his voice full of disappointment, and he knew his friend was not happy with what they had already been waiting for.

The moment was gone, and they were completely still. "Do you want me to tell you about everything?" Saguru asked.

Kaito hesitated, almost thinking he was letting a dream away. He knew the dreams were often like this, but he did not remember being told about this one, this time.

"It's not important," Kaito answered. "I'll tell you about this matter now." Kaito once again leaned up and took Saguru's lips on his own.


End file.
